Naruto & Highschool DxD
by Harry Mikaelson
Summary: Mais uma história clichê em que o Naruto renasce no mundo de DXD e lá tem que se virar, cercado de demônios poderosos, anjos e anjos caídos poderosos, e de pessoas arrogantes que se acham dono do mundo, cabe Naruto com toda sua inocência, pureza, delicadeza e poder hack, surpreender a todos e colocar cada um em seu devido lugar.
1. Chapter 1

**Então, precisava postar pra tirar a ideia da minha mente.**  
**Tenho início da história, problema é o restante do desenvolvimento, vamos ver no que vai levar.**  
**Perdoe pelos erros de ortografia, um dia eu aprendo.**

* * *

**Kuoh City**

Olhando para sua adversária, Naruto respirou fundo, segurando a chokuto com as duas mãos ele entrou em posição de ataque e avançou, chokuto contra chokuto dançou pelo ar, sem piscar Naruto seguiu com os movimentos em horizontais e verticais, procurando uma brecha contra sua oponente. Ele não era fraco, era forte, muito forte, por isso sua adversária escolheu somente Taijutsu e Kenjutsu para esse duelo. E sua adversária, era sua mentora, mãe... Kushina Uzumaki, da mesma forma como seus olhos azuis encontraram os olhos roxos de sua mãe, um pequeno sorriso tomou forma em sua expressão. Muito tempo ele tinha superado sua mãe em combate, se ele contasse que foi com muito esforço e dedicação, estaria sendo um hipócrita.

Ele não mentiria, ele renasceu nesse mundo com lembranças da sua vida anterior, ele lembra totalmente do seu treinamento, da sua vida como Jinchuuriki e as batalhas e guerras. E se após tudo isso ele teve uma vida feliz e uma família? Novamente estaria sendo hipócrita, ele morreu aos 21 anos na guerra contra o Clã Otsuotsuki, ele e Sasuke travaram luta contra esse clã impedindo que seu mundo seja distruído desde os 17 anos, mas no final foi necessário o sacrifício de ambos para derrotar o clã e impedir a vitória do Clã Otsutsuki, aparentemente, sua civilização tinha sido próspera, vendo como a Terra é hoje.

E o mais incrível é que seu fiel e companheiro Kurama tinha renascido junto a ele, seria um efeumismo falar que não estava feliz, a grande raposa de nove caudas tinha estado com ele desde suas primeiras respirações, passaram por tanta coisa juntos, a quarta guerra ninja, a luta contra Madara, Obito e Juubi, a batalha tentando fazer Sasuke ver a voz da razão, até o momento em que as metades Yin e Yang voltaram a ser uma só. Ele tinha sido tão feliz que passou muito tempo chorando e abraçando Kurama, o que pra raposa era um incômodo já que estragava o brilho de seus pelos.

Pequenas gostas de suor começaram a formar em sua testa, Naruto nunca tinha sido uma pessoa de espadas, mas Chokuto parecia se encaixar bem no seu estilo de luta, sua mãe o tinha ensinado a manusear a espada e desde seus 7 anos tinha sido um ritual matinal, toda manhã eles desciam para o Dojo do santuário e praticavam um contra o outro Taijutsu e Kenjutsu, isso não tinha sido a única coisa que sua mãe tinha ensinado-o, Fuinjutsu era outro ramo shinobi que ela o tinha ensinado. E como bom filho e aluno, ele absorveu como uma esponja absorve água.

Mas como tais técnicas tinham sobrevividos por tanto tempo? Naruto não fazia ideia, sua civilização tinha sido próspera, mas deuses, anjos e demônios andaram entre os homens e guerras tinham sido travadas, continentes afundaram e ergueram-se, éons tinham se passado desde sua era. Mas aqui na sua frente, Uzumaki Kushina, com os longos cabelos vermelhos e uma expressão determinada em vencê-lo, não diminuía o ritmo e ele acompanhava-a.

Naruto era uma pessoa egoísta, ele não sabia quem era seu pai e sua mãe não gostava de tocar no assunto, mas ele era feliz porque ele a tinha, por quanto tempo em sua vida passada ele não desejou que sua mãe fosse viva, toda as vezes que ele chegou avisando que estava em casa ele não esperou por ouvir sua voz. Ele não se importava o motivo de ter renascido com suas lembranças de sua vida anterior, talvez seja uma anomalia única, mas ele era grato por ter sua mãe em plena saúde e era algo que ele não sabia transmitir em palavras, ele sempre pensou em como seria ter uma mãe. Em sua vida anterior o Sandaime Hokage tinha cuidado dele como um avô, ensinou, deu educação, protegeu de todos os civis insatisfeitos com a Kyuubi, ele foi criança até os 7 anos, quando entrou na vida de shinobi. E aqui sua mãe o ensinou e muito mais.

"_**Tch, isso tá chato. Termine logo..." **_

"Seja legal amigo, é minha mãe..."

Naruto não escondeu seu sorriso, seu amigo Kurama sempre tinha sido impaciente, como ele gostava de dizer, seus treinos e hábitos matinais era muito monótono. Naruto não se importava, ele amava Kurama como um irmão mais velho que estava sempre cuidando dele. Pretendendo terminar logo em três passos Naruto entrou na guarda de sua mãe, aparando a barra da chokuto de sua mãe com a sua, ele deu um chute frontal. Naruto depositou sua força física no chute, sem se importar se iria machucar ou não, ele fez o que um shinobi faria, chakra relâmpago percorreu por seus pés ele acelerou com a espada na horizontal, dando uma estocada ao lado da cabeça da sua mãe, que não teve nem tempo de se levantar ou se preparar para revidar.

"Você perdeu"

"itai, isso dói. Naruto seu bruto... eu disse não chakra!"

Ele sorriu, sua mãe estava com a mão no estômago onde seu pé tinha se conectado, o kimono vermelho da sua mãe estava solto, mostrando a bandagem em volta dos seios. Naruto só tinha a sorrir, sua mãe era sua pessoa preciosa, ele não hesitaria em dar sua vida para vê-la feliz.

"Desculpe Kaasan, ninjas não seguem regras."

"Bruto".

Kushina olhou para seu filho, não podia deixar de sorrir. Ele era seu, ele era parte dela, saiu de seu ventre, ela o criou e ensinou, muito bem pelo visto. Assim como ela, seu filho tinha o cabelo volumoso e vermelho na mesma intensidade que o seu, além das bochechas gordinhas igual as suas, mas os olhos eram de um azul que ela nunca tinha visto. Nem seu pai tinha esse tom de azul, pai... esse era um assunto difícil para Kushina, ela tinha sido abandonada ao dar a luz e desde então ela se encarregou de cria-lo, ela não tinha mais ninguém para ajudar. Seus pais morreram quando ela era jovem, não sem antes de passar a doutrina shinobi para ela e assim ela seguiria passando adiante, e agora, Naruto era sua única família.

"Vou deixar você sair com essa... Vá tomar banho, você tem escola hoje não?" Kushina levantou, arrumando seu kimono e espanando a terra acumulada devido sua queda.

Naruto sorriu, hoje era seu primeiro dia na academia de Kuoh, além disso, ele tinha conseguido um emprego como estagiário na Gremory Enterprise, era uma empresa de despache de diversos produtos para toda as cidades do japão e estava começando a fazer negócios internacionais, isso era uma grande conquista. Sua mãe trabalhava com uma pequena loja de flores, mas ganhavam muito pouco, mas foi o suficiente para investir na sua educação. Agora, ele não poderia pegar emprego maiores, porque só tinha 16 anos, mas seria o suficiente para ajudar nas despesas em casa.

"Sim Kaasan, estou indo. Não posso chegar atrasado no meu primeiro dia." Naruto deu um sorriso que causaria inveja na besta verde de Konoha, ele correu com pressa, não sem andar dá um beijo na testa de sua mãe.

"Bobo" Kushina murmurou, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios e um blush em suas bochechas, seu filho era tão atencioso e carinhoso com ela, e isso a fazia tão feliz que seu peito chegava a doer de tanta felicidade. Único momento que seu filho não era carinhoso, era no momento do treinamento, ele batia forte, muito forte, ela não fazia ideia de como os golpes de seu filho era tão dolorosos. Mas ela não se importava, ele era forte porque era seu filho, os Uzumakis sempre foram conhecidos por sua força física e longevidade, além do conhecimento em Fuinjutsu.

* * *

Enquanto caminhava em direção a escola, Naruto não notou que era observado de longe por uma mulher voluptuosa de cabelos castanhos e olhos roxos. Ela franziu os lábios observando o garoto de longe.

"Então é ele, Uzumaki Naruto... filho bastardo do meu falecido marido."

Ela colocou a mão sobre seu peito, pequenas lágrimas começaram a se formar no canto dos olhos.

"Venelana-sama, é ele? Você tem certeza?"

Venelana olhou para a moça vestida com a roupa de empregada.

"Sim Grayfia, é ele. Eu me sinto feliz em saber que uma parte dele ainda vive entre nós. Eu o procurei por tanto tempo..." Venelana sorriu com a memória.

"hm" Grayfiu franziu as sobrancelhas, olhando o garoto. Ele tinha os cabelos vermelhos espetados, os olhos azuis e um sorriso bobo, ela era bonito pra um humano, mas sendo meio demônio, ela esperava mais, ela não consegue sentir um pingo de poder saindo dele.

"Eu sei o que você está pensando, ele é humano..." Revelou Venelana, observando a forma do Naruto desaparecer na rua.

Venelana também franziu, tinha sido um choque pra ela, ela sabia que ele era filho de Zeóticos, tudo foi revelado a ela pelo seu filho Sirzechs, ela tinha saído traída... não menos que uma humana, uma sacerdotisa do Clã Uzumaki, residente no santuário Uzumaki em Kuoh. No ínicio ela tinha sentido tanta raiva, tanto ódio, seu orgulho tinha sido ferido, mas depois ela aceitou. Aceitou e procurou pelo menino até encontra-lo aqui em Kuoh, bem debaixo do nariz de todos. Sua surpresa não terminou, até umas semanas atrás quando recebeu o currículo do garoto em sua empresa. Ela não pensou duas vezes em aceita-lo sob sua supervisão. Ele era humano, e ela faria por ele o que Zeóticos teria feito por ela, proteção. Ela ainda sentia muito remorso e culpa pela morte do Marido, se ao menos ela estivesse com ele naquela noite, ela poderia ter evitado o assassinato de Zéoticos Gremory.

"Grayfia, vamos para Gremory enterprise, hoje é se primeiro dia de estágio. Vou poder conhece-lo melhor".

"Hai, Venelana-sama."

* * *

**Clube de Ocultismo – Kuoh Academy**

Pela janela era possível ver uma garota na casa dos 17 anos, longos cabelos vermelhos parecendo que foram banhados em sangue, além da figura voluptuosa, observando todos os alunos entrando na escola.

"_Rias, você poderia ficar de olho em um aluno recente... Uzumaki Naruto" _

"_Claro Kaa-sama, mas posso perguntar o por quê?" _

"_Ele é seu irmão mais novo, humano..." _

"_O quêeeeeeeeee?" _

Rias ainda podia se lembrar do lábio da sua mãe tremendo e seu reflexo espantado nos olhos dela, ela tinha um irmãozinho. Um irmão mais novo, irmão humano. Ela não fazia ideia do que estava sentido, a dor em seu estômago, as palpitações em seu coração. Era surreal.

"Você deveria se acalmar, buchou. Logo ele irá aparecer"

Rias não deu muito ouvidos para sua rainha Akeno. Akeno era uma garota de cabelos longos negros, olhos roxos, uma expressão gentil, além dos reconhecidos seios enormes. Ela era conhecida como Yamata Nadeshiko de Kuoh, Rias não iria negar, assim como ela, sua rainha era linda.

"Eu não consig..."

Rias não conseguiu terminar de falar, no meio da multidão era a pessoa mais destacada, o cabelo vermelho em tom mais escuro, a franja dupla dando formato ao rosto, os olhos azuis, o nariz e a boca fina, ele era um pouco alto, ombros largos, o uniforme da escola bem encaixado, ali estava ele. Seu irmão mais novo e humano. Ela simplesmente não fazia ideia de como abordá-lo.

Então ele olhou sua direção e sorriu e continuou seu caminho, Rias não sabia o que estava sentindo, era quente, era como um sol, algo puro e inocente. Ela não conseguia detectar nenhuma impureza, maldade, nada que era comum em detectar demônios, ele era humano.

"Gostoso..."

Rias e Akeno, olharam para o terceiro integrante, a pequena garota Koneko.

"Ara, Koneko-chan..." Akeno abafou uma risadinha.

"Hm?" Koneko olhou sem entender, antes de dar de ombros e continuar. "Bolo gostoso e humano bom."

Rias concordou, ela entendeu o que Koneko quera dizer, seu irmão parecia ser uma boa pessoa. Ela faria o que sua mãe pediu, manteria um olho nele.

"Ele me pareceu tão puro, inocente... cheirava a sangue virgem". Akeno lambeu os lábios.

"Pervertida" Koneko olhou para Akeno, os olhos frios, boca e bochecha suja com farelo de bolo.

Rias respirou fundo, isso seria um problema, essa sensação do seu irmão era como um farol pra qualquer demônio e anjo caído, uma alma a ser corrompida.

"Akeno, meu irmãozinho... humano, está fora dos limites para qualquer pessoa, seja quem for. Ficarei de olho nele pessoalmente." Rias franziu a testa para sua rainha e continuou. "Falarei com Sona pessoalmente também."

Ela não deixou espaço para discussões, Rias era o Rei, sua mãe lhe de uma ordem e ela iria seguir.

"Enquanto isso, continuem de olho em Issei Hyoudou. Ele fará parte de nossa Peerage."

Akeno e Koneko balançaram a cabeça de acordo, mas Koneko era relutante, Issei fazia parte do trio pervertido e ela odiava pervertidos.

"Hai, buchou."

* * *

Então é isso, espero que tenham gostado da minha ideia. Já tá saturado essas histórias KK, mas vamos lá.


	2. Chapter 2

**Então, aqui temos mais cap da história. Desculpe pelos erros, e vamos lá.**

* * *

Naruto ficou sentado esperando o horário, na sua cabeça ele podia escutar o ronco alto de Kurama, tudo que a bola de pelo fazia era dormir. Ele não julgava, se tivesse essa opção, passaria a vida dormindo, mas... ele tinha responsabilidades.

_"Ele é tão fofo..." _

_"Ele parece um tomate" _

_"Cabeça de tomate" _

_"Será se tem algum parentesco com Rias-sama?"_

As sobrancelhas de Naruto tremeram, ele sentiu vontade de jogar o lápis na cabeça de cada um, sinceramente, em sua antiga escola era a mesma coisa, sua cor de cabelo incomum sempre era motivo de piadinhas, pelo que ele se lembra, sua mãe passou pela mesma situação. Mas era irritante e ele tinha vontade de revidar cada gracejo.

"Silêncio todos. Hoje temos um novo aluno, por favor levante e apresente-se para turma."

Naruto colocou o melhor sorriso no rosto e levantou, colocando a mão sobre o peito ele deu início a sua introdução, por um momento ele considerou fazer igual ao seu falecido sensei Jiraiya, mas provavelmente sua mãe iria destruí-lo e sua imagem manchada por toda escola. Ele tinha um nome a zelar.

"Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, filho de Uzumaki Kushina, moro com minha mãe no santuário Uzumaki. E além de começar nessa nova escola irei começar meu estágio de meio período na Gremory Enterprise. Meu sonhos são, para sempre ver minha mãe feliz e poder construir uma grande família, meu desgostos são pessoas arrogantes, sem empatia e que se acham o dono do mundo. E eu adoro ramen. Por favor, me trate bem".

Naruto cumprimentou a turma, fazendo um arco. Ele tentou transmitir toda sinceridade em suas palavras.

_"Uau, ele vai trabalhar na empresa da mãe da Gremory-sama"_

_"Que maduro."_

_"Que adulto." _

_"Bastardo, conseguiu um emprego na empresa de Rias-Sama" _

Naruto suspirou, o que há com essas pessoas, idolatrando outras pessoas. Em sua cabeça essas pessoas eram muito parecido com as fangirls que perseguiam seu antigo amigo. Ele sentou e assistiu a aula, seria um longo dia.

* * *

Naruto suspirou cansado, esses professores chegavam e jogavam todo assunto em cima deles, esperando que eles absorvessem como uma esponja, era tanta informação que talvez nem com os Kage Bunshin ele seria capaz de aprender tudo que foi explicado hoje. Era horário do almoço e aqui estava ele com sua bento.

Assim que terminasse seu almoço, ele sabia que teria de ir ao trabalho. Após horário do almoço era o tempo de se dedicar ao clube da escola, mas no início da sua inscrição ele solicitou liberação da diretora, afinal, ele tinha um emprego. Naruto franziu a sobrancelha, sentindo um fosso de escuridão se aproximando dele, se sua mãe não tivesse explicado sobre o sobrenatural desse mundo, ele nunca teria reconhecido as pessoas no prédio olhando, e nem as duas garotas morenas se aproximando dele.

"Uzumaki-San, sou presidente do conselho estudantil... Shitouri Souna".

"Eu sou a vice-presidente do conselho, Shinra Tsubaki."

Naruto erguei uma sobrancelha para as duas garotas, a primeira conhecida como Souna tinha os cabelos escuros, curtos e usava óculos, além dos olhos roxos. A segunda garota conhecida como Tsubaki já tinha os olhos amarelos, usava óculos e longos cabelos negros. Ele não iria analisar o corpo de delas, era inapropriado, invasão de espaço pessoal, colocando o melhor sorriso em seu rosto, ele apertou a mão de cada uma.

"Acho que não preciso me apresentar, já que sabem meu nome" Naruto deu uma risada sem graça, enquanto colocava a parte de trás da cabeça, sem jeito.

"Desculpe por isso Uzumaki-san, mas vim entregar seu pedido de liberação das atividades dos clubes." Souna tinha um pequeno blush no rosto, o tom de vermelho no rosto era porque ela sentiu de perto o que Rias tinha lhe dito, está perto do garoto... seu meio-irmão, era como estar perto do Sol, era tão quente e puro.

"Uzumaki-san, você concordaria com uma turnê na escola amanhã?" Tsubaki não era diferente de seu rei, o pequeno tom de vermelho na bochecha, estar perto do meio irmão de Rias era um tanto viciante, tal energia crua e pura, apesar dos avisos de Rias e seu Rei, que o garoto estava fora dos limites para todos, ela não podia deixar de petiscar, sua ganancia falava mais alto.

Naruto não teve tempo de responder ao convite, ele podia sentir mais duas assinaturas sombria de energia, igual a de Souna e Tsubaki. Virando o rosto ele viu, as mesmas garotas que estava observando-o no momento que entrou no terreno da escola.

"Não acho que você precisa se preocupar com isso, Souna Kaichou. A proposito eu sou Rias Gremory". Cabelos vermelhos e olhos azuis, figura bem destacada pelo conjunto de vestimento da escola, Rias Gremory se apresentou.

"Eu não acho que vocês três precisam se preocupar, eu mesma poso ajudar nosso Kouhai os caminhos da escola. Eu sou Himejima Akeno." Longos cabelos negros e olhos roxos, a moça conhecida como Yamata Nadeshiko da escola, se apresentou.

Naruto piscou algumas vezes, ele cumprimentou cada uma apertando a mão, ainda alheio aos tons de vermelho que apareceu no rosto de cada uma, até porque ele estava olhando as fitas laranja prendendo o cabelo de Akeno.

"Um prazer conhece-los, acho que quem tiver tempo disponível pode me mostrar ao redor da escola, não?" Naruto deu um sorriso tímido, coçando a parte de trás da cabeça. Ele se sentia dissecado, pela maneira como os olhos estavam nele, olhando para o rosto de Akeno, ele lembrou.

"Você por acaso é a pequena keno-chan, que Shuri-san tanto fala?" Naruto perguntou, olhando em direção a Akeno, a cabeça levemente inclinada.

Se tivesse um buraco no chão, certamente Akeno afundaria sua cabeça. Sua mãe novamente estava espalhando seu pequeno apelido carinhoso pela cidade. Ela foi pega de surpresa, estava tão concentrada em sentir a energia que irradiava do meio-irmão de Rias, que seu rosto ficou da mesma cor que o cabelo de seu Rei ao escutar o nome pelo qual sua mãe a chama. Botando um sorriso tremido no rosto. "Sim, mas como você mesmo pode ver. Eu não sou tão pequena assim".

Naruto piscou algumas vezes, isso era um flerte ou um comentário comum? Seja o que for, ele não fazia ideia do motivo de um arrepio ter percorrido todo seu corpo. Ele conhecia a mãe de Akeno, afinal, era amiga de sua mãe. Ele lembra ainda de quando era criança, sua mãe saiu e voltou horas depois cheia de sangue. O sangue não era dela e sim de todo os abutres do Clã Himejima que tentou matar Shuri e Akeno. Desde aquele dia, eles eram amigos, mas Naruto nunca tinha encontrado Akeno, talvez, o fato dela ter suas responsabilidades como demônio talvez seja o motivo.

"Você poderia mandar lembranças minha para ela?!" Naruto sorriu, olhando para as duplas de demônios em sua frente.

"Sabe, você deve saber que aqui na escola fofocas são criadas com mais rapidez que o McDonalds monta suas lojas. A mãe da Akeno-senpai trabalha como secretária para Gremory-sama na empresa que você é estagiário." Souna segurou sua pasta, empurrando o óculos para altura dos olhos. Ela já estava se preparando pra sair com sua rainha. "Bem, eu vou indo. Tenho outros deveres, você já tem sua permissão Uzumaki-san. Espero que isso não atrapalhe no seu desempenho escola, estudo é importante para um futuro bem sucedido!"

Naruto balançou a cabeça de acordo, sua mãe falava a mesma coisa.

"Tchau, uzumaki-san." Antes de ir, Tsubaki olhou diretamente nos olhos de Naruto. "Se você precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, absolutamente qualquer coisa. Não hesite em me chamar." Dando um aceno de cabeça de reconhecimento em direção a Akeno e Rias, Tsubaki seguiu atrás de seu rei.

"hm"

Naruto novamente ficou em confusão, isso era uma situação estranha. Isso era muito parecido com aquelas situações dos mangás que ele lia, em que o protagonista piscava e uma nova mulher aparecia em sua vida. Mas isso era impossível de acontecer, isso aqui era vida real. Pessoas nascem, vivem, se apaixonam por uma só pessoa e morrem. E o tempo em que os homens tinham várias esposas já acabou. Isso acontecia na sua vida passada, mas isso nunca aconteceu com ele, sendo um Jinchuuriki ele nunca teve a oportunidade de ter uma namorada, as pessoas tinham ódio ou medo dele. Mas ele fez alguns amigos, mesmo assim... ele morreu virgem. Mas isso não quer dizer que ele era incapaz de compreender esses tipos de relação, sua mãe tinha ensinado muito bem sobre pássaros e abelhas.

Porém, esses tempos eram modernos. Impossível algo desse tipo acontecer com ele. Balançando a cabeça e afastando esses pensamentos, afinal era impossível que duas garotas tenham acabado de flertar com ele, Naruto voltou sua atenção para Rias e Akeno, notando como elas tinham os olhos grudado nele.

Rias e Akeno, só poderiam olhar. Sem saber o que fazer ou falar, elas sentiram mais de perto a energia nua e crua que saia de Naruto. Ele era como um farol dizendo "Me usa".

"E-eu acho que devo ir." Naruto gaguejou, se sentindo um pouco intimidado pelo olhar das duas garotas na sua frente.

"Diga a minha mãe que mandei um Oi". Rias deu um sorriso genuíno.

"Hai"

Naruto se afastou rapidamente, ele ainda precisava chegar a tempo de trocar de roupa. Franzindo a testa após se afastar, sua mãe tinha avisado sobre o mundo sobrenatural, ele nunca tinha esbarrado em demônios, vendo-os assim de perto era algo totalmente diferente do que ele achou. Eles não tinham chifres e nem pernas de bode. E se Rias era um demônio, certamente sua chefe também era um demônio também. E tinha outras pessoas na escola que também eram demônios, utilizando a experiência em sentir as quatro garotas, ficou mais fácil de localizar outros.

Ele olhou em seu relógio, marcando 12:20. Naruto acelerou o passo para o ponto de ônibus. Ele ainda tem 40 minutos para chegar, sorrindo, hoje era seu primeiro dia, ele não queria estragar. Mas se os demônios tentarem alguma coisa, ele estaria pronto. Kurama estaria junto com ele pra qualquer coisa.

**"ronc" **

Suor caiu, Naruto não podia acreditar que a Raposa ainda estava dormindo.

* * *

Venelana ficou em sua sala, as mãos cruzadas embaixo do queixo. Ela era presidente dessa empresa, então a última assinatura pra qualquer situação. Hoje tinha sido o primeiro dia do Naruto, ela tinha ficado surpresa, o garoto era carismático, humilde, e absorvia todos os ensinamentos e fazia tudo que as pessoas ao redor pedia, era até mais que a função de estagiário. Relógio marcando 19:30, ela estava esperando pelo garoto. Hoje ela iria revelar tudo pra ele, obviamente, ela sabia que Kushina era forte, se Naruto aprendesse com ela, ele seria forte também. Apesar de ser humano, ele poderia ser alguém de respeito na sociedade dos demônios. Ela o iria preparar para isso. Os dois teriam lugar no espaço vazio de sua peerage.

"Venelana-sama, pequeno Naruto está aqui." A mulher de longos cabelos negros, vestindo social abafou uma risadinha.

"Shuri-san" Protestou Naruto, envergonhado.

"O que foi? Pra mim você ainda é aquele garotinho de bochechas grande, que gritava para os quatro cantos que iria me carregar como uma princesa e me salvar dos homens mal" Shuri escondendo a risada, apertou as bochechas do Naruto.

Venelana franziu a testa com a proximidade aparente dos dois, ela não fazia ideia de que ambos eram conhecidos, mas também ela nunca perguntou, na verdade ela nunca se preocupou com isso até um tempo atrás. Ela teria que conversar com Shuri, ela poderia ser humana como Naruto, mesmo assim ele continuava fora dos limites para qualquer pessoa. Quando ele poder se defender sozinho, ele poderia fazer o que bem entender. Mas no momento, toda essa vitalidade que vazava dele, esse calor, essa pureza, isso era um imã pra qualquer pessoa com má intenção.

Ela seguiu com os olhos todo o caminho que Naruto fez, até sentar na sua frente. Venelana podia olhar mais de perto, os cabelos tão vermelhos quanto de sua mãe, os olhos azuis, a gordurinha na bochecha, outra semelhança com sua mãe. Mas ali estava, a estatura, a mandíbula quadrada, a mesma expressão de alheio ao seu redor... a mesma que seu falecido marido fazia quando estava confuso. Ela não podia deixar de sentir a amargura subir pela garganta, ela era impossibilitada de dar um filho a Zeoticos, após as complicações do parto de Rias. Se talvez, ela não tivesse sido insuficiente, Zeoticus não teria se apaixonada por outra e a briga deles nunca teria acontecido. Talvez, só talvez, ele estivesse vivo.

"Desculpe, Venelana-sama. Eu fiz algo de errado?" Naruto olhou confuso.

Venelana continuou olhando pro garoto confuso a sua frente, sentindo todo o calor que era transmitido por ele. "Não pequeno Naruto, você foi perfeito." Venelana deixou um sorriso brincalhão se espalhar pelo seu rosto. Observando enquanto o garoto se encolhia envergonhado.

"Brincadeira a parte, você pode me chamar de Venelana-san." Ela tirou uma garrafa de whiskey da gaveta junto a um copo, antes de encher. "Servido?"

"Não, sou menor de idade, além do mais, minha mãe iria me matar..." De uma forma educada, Naruto recusou.

"Naruto." Venelana tomou um grande gole do álcool no copo. "É só você e eu nessa sala. Queria lhe perguntar algumas coisas."

Naruto ficou confuso, com a mudança no ar. A escuridão presente na pessoa a sua frente aumentou de forma drástica, ele podia sentir tamanho poder, era como mergulhar num poço profundo de energia negativa. "Sim?" Naruto se preparou para qualquer coisa.

"Se você é como sua mãe... então, o que você sabe sobre o mundo sobrenatural?"

* * *

**O que acharam? Devo continuar ou cancelar mesmo?**

**Deixem comentários, seja pra criticar ou elogiar. Preciso de um feedback... **


	3. Chapter 3

Então, aqui está mais um cap, as coisas não estão fáceis, acho que só poderei postar aos fds, dependendo de quando terei tempo.

Deixem comentários, agradeço por um feedback.

* * *

Naruto permaneceu sentado, as mãos embaixo do queixo enquanto mantinha o olhar de Venelana preso nos seus, ele não ousou desviar o olhar, afinal o que ele sabia sobre o sobrenatura além do que sua mãe lhe contou... ele deveria saber que um dia essa conversa iria chegar, afinal, de todos os demônios na área, a que estava na sua frente era muito mais poderosa.

"Sei que você é a demônio com maior poder na área, sei da existência dos anjos, deuses entre outros humanos com habilidade extraordinárias." Naruto disse suavemente.

"Só isso?" Venelana tentou tirar mais alguma coisa do jovem a sua frente.

"Sei o que minha mãe me contou, além de ficar fora de seus radares." Naruto mantinha o olhar de Venelana seguro.

"Sua mãe não é fácil, é?" Venelana tinha um sorriso no rosto. Antes de seu tom novamente se tornar sério. "Naruto, você sabe quem é seu pai?"

Respirando fundo, Naruto já parou várias vezes pra pensar quem era seu pai. Deveria ser uma pessoa forte pra poder conquistar a atenção de sua mãe, a conclusão que ele chegou analisando tudo que sua mãe tinha lhe dito, antes de desconversar. É que seu pai conhecia tão bem quanto ela o mundo sobrenatural, mas ele não entendia o motivo de seu pai ter abandonado sua mãe.

"Nada além do que minha mãe me contou. Meu pai abandonou-a e partiu seu coração, mas acho que isso não é tudo. Alguém pra conquistar minha mãe deveria ter um bom caráter e ser uma pessoa forte. Suspeito que seja alguém com algum poder sobrenatural." Naruto respondeu, meio que analisando e fazendo como seu antigo sensei sempre lhe dizia, deve-se olhar sempre por debaixo das entrelinhas.

"Oh..." Venelana estava um pouco surpresa pela conclusão do Naruto, ele quase acertou somente com base no que sua mãe havia lhe dito. "Naruto-kun... seu pai era um demônio do Clã Gremory e meu marido, ele foi assassinado no dia do seu nascimento!"

"hm?"

Naruto ficou encarando Venelana, ele esperava que isso fosse uma brincadeira, mas esse não era o caso. Por um momento a vida parecia amarga, esse aperto em seu estômago. Ele não fazia ideia do motivo de estar sentindo essas coisas, seria esperança de um dia encontrar seu pai e devolvê-lo a sua mãe? Ele não sabia como responder essas perguntas, talvez tivesse criado expectativas demais em relação a sua família.

"Entendo. Realmente não sei o que fazer a respeito disso. Acho que kaa-san vai ficar muito triste." A voz de Naruto não deixava-o mentir a respeito dessa informação, o tom melancólico. Ele realmente não tinha pensado na reação da sua mãe com essa informação. Ela teria seu coração partido novamente.

Novamente mantendo o olhar de Venelana preso nos seus, Naruto sabia o que fazer a respeito dessa informação, sua mãe merecia saber. O problema era, o que Venelana quera dele. Ela simplesmente está jogando as informações em cima dele, não que ele fosse capaz de lidar com tudo. Ele era jovem, mas tinha uma mentalidade adulta.

**_"Adulto? Acho que não?" _**

_"Oi, oi, oi Kurama. Qual o seu problema?" _

Naruto sentiu suas bochechas corarem com o comentário da raposa em sua mente, Kurama sempre esfregava-o em sua cara que algumas das ações não condiziam com a mentalidade, afinal, ele nunca teve a chance de ser uma criança ou ter uma mãe. Ele queria ser mimado o máximo possível.

"O que isso faz de nós?"

Venelana foi pega de surpresa pela pergunta, ela não tinha certeza se a resposta que veio a sua mente era a maneira certa de conduzir as coisas. "Sinceramente eu não sei, você é um bastardo do Zeoticus, mas é um gremory e nós cuidamos da família. Essa empresa foi criada para você assumi-la quando atingisse a maioridade."

Naruto balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Com todo respeito, Venelana-san. Eu não tenho interesse em assumir essa empresa."

Venelana estava começando a ficar preocupado, qual era o problema com Naruto? Ele era um humano, teria um período curto de vida e ela estava lhe dando a antiga empresa de seu marido. Talvez ela tivesse que tomar outras medidas. "Naruto... essa é uma empresa em expansão, pense no seu futuro, você é humano vai viver pouco tempo comparado a nós, aceite!"

Naruto deu um sorriso melancólico. "Eu não pretendo viver por muito tempo, o tempo humano é perfeito..."

O sorriso melancólico não deixou seu rosto, em sua vida passada Naruto não viveu mais que os 21 anos. Uma vida humana com expectativa de vida na faixa dos 80 anos estava perfeito, mas ele era um Uzumaki, vitalidade e força ainda era uma grande característica, ele viveria pelo menos por um centenário.

Venelana não sabia o que pensar, em uma resposta ele descartou até a futura oferta que ela faria em relação a sua peerage. Ela analisou todas as alternativas, ela não era alguém que gostava de insistir e Naruto era jovem, talvez futuramente ele mudasse sua decisão. Ela era um demônio que viveria por milênios, poderia muito bem esperar e ajuda-lo de alguma forma, em memória de Zeoticus.

"Eu posso colocar alguns membros do Clã Gremory para protege-lo então?" Venelana perguntou.

"Ah, acho que não. Eu não preciso de proteção." Naruto respondeu, um sorriso brincalhão em seu rosto.

"Por favor, Naruto. Me deixe fazer algo por você e sua mãe. Não sei se você percebeu, mas é um sinal ambulante de pura energia, sua alma é pura até para um humano com raízes demoníacas. Todos vão lhe procurar, caçar e escraviza-lo. Me deixe ajuda-lo!" Venelana tinha se levantado da cadeira, seu rosto adquiriu uma expressão mais melancólica, com exceção do emprego, tudo que ela ofereceu foi rejeitado.

"Eu posso me cuidar, Venelana-san. Sou bastante forte assim como minha kaa-san, veja." Naruto com um sorriso brincalhão, flexionou os bíceps em sua frente.

"Naruto isso não é brincadeira." Venelana tinha subido na mesa e segurado o rosto do jovem a sua frente, ela tinha perdido a compostura, ter seu esforços rejeitados e a maneira brincalhona como ele rejeitou sua oferta de proteção, era inadmissível.

"Agora, Venelana-san. Não precisa se exaltar."

Naruto deu um sorriso, ele deixou lentamente sua intenção de matar sair de seu corpo, seu olhos adotaram um tom vermelho combinando com a cor do seus cabelos, a pressão na sala causada por sua intenção de matar foi o suficiente para causar um choque na atual chefe do Clã Gremory.

Olhando para cima, Venelana sentiu seus batimentos acelerarem, a pressão da intenção de matar, era como se todo o peso do mundo se concentrasse em seu estômago. Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer por toda sua espinha, uma raposa com nove caudas com os caninos e o olhar feroz bem na sua frente, era mesmo possível uma raposa desse tamanho existir, era como olhar para uma montanha que tocava as nuvens, talvez fosse exagero por parte dela. Não demorou pra ela sair do transe, olhando apreensiva para o jovem na sua frente, ela não sabia nem se essa era o mesmo Naruto de um momento atrás. Recuando ela não percebeu nem a rachadura no meio da sua mesa, a madeira embaixo de seus joelhos cederam, tal descuido...

Vendo a mesa ceder embaixo de Venelana, Naruto fez o que qualquer pessoa teria feito, ele a puxou para si, segurando a viúva de seu pai. Ele sorriu, talvez ele tivesse exagerado na dose da intenção de matar. Muito tempo Kurama tinha ensinado aproveitar seu poder de todas as formas possíveis.

"Você não precisa se preocupar Venelana-san, eu posso me proteger e proteger minha kaa-san se houver necessidade, eu sou mais do que aparento..." Naruto falou suavemente, apertando o ombro da mulher tremendo em seus braços.

Venelana não sabia o que pensar, a pressão que ela sentiu, isso era algo que só os demônios, anjos e humanos com sacradgears sabiam fazer, aproveitar seu poder para induzir uma intenção de matar e intimidar o seu oponente.

"Isso que você sentiu e fala da pureza, é meu chakra em sua forma mais pura, há muito tempo eu aceitei a escuridão que havia no meu coração. Ninguém é perfeito, cabe a nós aceitarmos nossos medos, desejos, pecados e imperfeições." Naruto disse suavemente.

_'Chakra'_ Venelana pensou, então era esse o poder. Ela não sabia ideia que humanos poderiam ter tal poder, somente yokais eram conhecidos por usar chakra, mas aqui na sua frente estava a prova de que humanos poderiam usar, se Naruto era como sua mãe, então Kushina poderia usar, talvez fosse isso que chamou atenção nela... Foi pelo poder de Kushina que Zeoticus se apaixonou. Venelana não sabia, por um momento ela sentiu raiva. Sua raiva não demorou a passar, ela foi preenchida novamente pela sensação de calor, era como se estivesse sendo abraçada pelo sol. Suas bochechas coraram quando ela notou um pequeno líquido escorrendo pela sua coxa.

_"Por Satan, tô ficando excitada só por sentir seu poder."_ Venelana estava frustrada em sua mente, isso era mais acontecimentos do que ela poderia imaginar em sua primeira conversar com ele.

_"Poder"_

_"Poder"_

_"Poder"_

Era isso que os demônios gostavam, eles eram luxuriosos e gananciosos, Venelana olhou pra cima, encontrando os olhos azuis do jovem. Talvez, talvez ela poderia ter esse poder para si. O tom de vermelho em suas bochechas aumentaram um pouco mais.

"Se não tivermos mais o que conversar, então devo sair. Está ficando tarde, kaa-san irá ficar preocupada" Naruto colocou o maior sorriso em seu rosto, esfregando sua nuca.

Ele sabia do que demônios gostavam, demônios apreciavam mais do que tudo, o poder. E Naruto tinha isso, ele seria caçado e perseguido assim que todos tivessem ideia de seu poder, e a mulher a sua frente parecia querer compensá-lo em memória de seu falecido tou-san. Ter alguém além da sua mãe, olhando suas costas não era uma má ideia, então ele criaria um vínculo de amizade com Venelana.

Saindo de seus pensamentos, Venelana deu um pequeno sorriso. "Desculpe, acho que me exaltei."

"Não tem problema."

"A propósito, acho que você sabe a minha filha, Rias-chan. Ela está muito empolgada para se aproximar de você, ter um irmão mais novo parece ser seu sonho, então... Tenha paciência com ela." Venelana pediu, as mãos juntas no colo.

"Ah."

Isso era algo que Naruto não esperava, ele nunca teve irmão mais novo ou mais velho, talvez não seja ruim deixar Rias se aproximar.

_'O que de mal poderia acontecer?'_

"Claro, nunca tive um irmão. Talvez seja bom aprender uma ou duas coisas com Rias-neesan". Naruto riu sem jeito.

Venelana também riu, tampando a boca. Rias era uma siscon igual Sirzechs, se ela ouvisse o que Naruto tinha acabado de falar... Mas ela deixaria isso para o próprio garoto descobrir.

"Tudo bem, vou deixa-la saber. Você está dispensado por hoje."

Naruto assentiu, saindo da sala. Ele tinha que correr para pegar o ônibus e comer a comida gostosa de sua Kaasan. Passando pela porta, ele notou Shuri sentado atrás da escrivaninha, ela tinha o olhar vidrado em uma única direção. Decidindo interromper Shuri de seus pensamentos ele chamou.

"Boa Noite, Shuri-san."

Saindo de seu estupor, Shuri assentiu de volta. Ela não se importava com o horário que iria voltar, Venelana-sama era gentil o suficiente para enviar um carro para busca-la e deixa-la em casa. A verdade, ela tinha escutado toda a conversa entre Naruto e Venelana, ela também sentiu o poder do Naruto. A prova, era a umidade em sua calcinha, ela precisava passar no banheiro antes de ir, não seria legal andar por ai com a calcinha úmida. A certeza que ela tinha que Venelana iria trás do pequeno Naruto era absoluta, uma pessoa com tamanho poder não seria deixado sozinho.

_"Será se devo conversar com Kushina-san?" _

_"Se Naruto-kun fosse mais velho, talvez eu poderia ser sua princesa..." _

As bochechas de Shuri tomaram um tom vermelho profundo, imaginando a cena em que Naruto a segura no colo em cima de um cavalo, Akeno iria atrás jogando flores em cima deles.

"Kyah" Ela deu um pequeno gritinho, espremendo o rosto vermelho.

"Meu, meu, meu Shuri-chan. Novamente tendo pensamentos pervertidos... O que será que a Akeno-chan pensaria que sua kaa-san é uma ecchi."

Shuri tremeu, o sussurro em seu ouvido, olhando para o lado ela viu o rosto de Venelana bem próximo ao seu, seu rosto ficou totalmente vermelho, ela tinha sido pega no flagra. Envergonhada ela utilizou o seu último recurso contra constrangimentos.

"KYAAAAAAH"

Venelana riu, colocando uma mão sobre a boca.

_"As coisas serão interessantes com Naruto-kun por aqui."_

* * *

**4 Meses depois – Kuoh Academy**

Naruto soltou um suspiro pesado, as olheiras ao redor do seus olhos. Nem ele podia mais sentir sua energia parecida com o sol, quem disse que estudar e trabalhar ao mesmo tempo era fácil. Ele poderia ter a forças de todas as bijuus em seu corpo e nem isso seria o suficiente para suprimir o seu cansaço físico e mental.

Desde a conversa que ele teve com Venelana, as coisas se tornaram um pouco mais clara. Primeiro ele contou tudo para sua Kaa-san, óbvio que ela ficou triste com a notícias que Zeoticus, seu pai, havia sido assassinado. Naruto não deixou nada de fora, ele jurava que sua mãe iria ficar chateada e pedir para sair do emprego, mas a surpresa foi...

_"AAAAAAHHHH, meu bebê vai me abandonar. Vai me trocar pela nova família rica e de demônios. O que eu fiz pra merecer tamanho castigo Deus?" Kushina chorou, esfregando o rosto no peito de seu filho. _

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH" Kushina continuou chorando. _

Naruto suspirou com a lembrança, sua mãe se acalmou só com o absurdo da promessa de nunca abandoná-la a favor de outra mulher, nunca ele faria isso. Sua mãe era sua mãe. Naruto ainda se lembrava dos olhos brilhando com lágrimas derramadas de sua mãe quando ele contou tudo.

**"Ele realmente não notou o sorriso sacana da Kushina, ela estava manipulando-o... Otário!"** Kurama tinha um pingo de suor no topo da sua cabeça.

**"Uma vez idiota, sempre idiota"**

Então, assim como prometeu a Venelana. Naruto deixou Rias se aproximar, a garota tinha mimado e feito seus gostos ao extremo, ele se sentiu como um brinquedo na mão de Rias.

_"Naruto-kun, então... você é realmente meu irmão"_

Naruto ainda podia se lembrar do olhar esperançoso e infantil no rosto de Rias, ele só podia sorrir.

_"Claro... Rias-neechan" _

O efeito tinha sido instantâneo, Rias tinha lhe dado um abraço que seu rosto foi sufocado nos dois seios exageradamente grandes, depois disso, ela o arrastou pra cima e pra baixo, apresentou a todos como seu pequeno irmãozinho perdido. Isso tinha rendido nos últimos meses diversos comentários e brincadeiras. Mas sua mãe ainda ficava encarando-o com os olhos brilhando querendo chorar toda vez que ele falava sobre Rias e seus outros amigos.

_"Eu vou proteger o imouto da buchou" a voz monótona da pequena garota conhecida como Koneko. _

_"Vou proteger pela honra de buchou." O príncipe de Kuoh, Yuuto Kiba declarou orgulhoso e estufando o peito. _

_"Ara, conte-me comigo para cuidar de você, Naruto-kun". Akeno tinha as bochechas coradas. _

Akeno era outro assunto desconfortável, ela tinha descoberto uma maneira de sugar sua energia. Obvio era de suas próprias reservas de Chakra, ele jamais compartilharia o Chakra da Kurama de maneira irresponsável, então, isso diminuía sua aura por um curto período de tempo, o problema? Akeno tinha que chupar seu dedo, e ela não transformava as coisas mais fáceis. Isso tinha sido motivo de piada entre Venelana e Shuri.

E sua mãe, era totalmente contra o método, alegando que ela mesmo iria chupar seu dedo se fosse preciso. E assim ela fez, Naruto permitia, se não depois era pior.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH, eu realmente fui abandonada. Meu filho não quer mais a ajuda de sua pobre kaa-chan. Porque me castigas Deus? Me tira desse sofrimento." _

A imagem da Kushina ajoelhada, com as mãos levantadas e as bolhas de lágrimas na grama de sua casa era a imagem perfeita de um drama. Naruto só poderia suspirar, era constrangedor e ele era um adolescente na puberdade. Mas sua mente estava tão cansada que ele só conseguia aceitar tudo que seus amigos e família queriam fazer.

Outra relação estranha, era de sua Kaa-san com Venelana. Elas passaram a se encontrar e conversar, aparentemente Venelana estava empurrando a administração da empresa para sua mãe. Naruto não sabia o que pensar sobre isso, Venelana tinha entendido que sua mãe não tinha culpa, ela nem sabia que Zeoticus era casado e chefe do Clã Gremory. Então, elas tinham chegado a um entendimento sobre isso e agora, sua kaa-san tinha reuniões em sua sala com Shuri e Venelana.

Assim como sua relação com Rias e sua Peerage floresceu, sua amizade com Souna e Tsubaki também, eles tinham se tornado bons amigos. Naruto até mesmo aprendeu que o nome de Souna na verdade era Sona Sitri.

"Naruto."

"Naruto."

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto deu um pulo em sua carteira, assustado em ser abordado dessa forma. Ele estava tão perdido em pensamentos que não notou seu professor chamando e a sala vazia. Então, percebeu que era hora do almoço. Logo ele teria de voltar ao trabalho.

"Naruto-san, eu posso ter uma palavra com você?"

Olhando para seu professor, Naruto assentiu.

"Vou ser o mais direto possível então. Suas notas estão horríveis, você não será capaz de passar se continuar desse jeito. Seu trabalho está sugando muito de seu tempo e colocando seus estudos de lado."

Naruto se encolheu, ele tinha consciência das palavras de seu sensei. Seu trabalho estava pesando muito, ele era estagiário, estagiários são explorados. Não é porque ele parcialmente faz parte da família dos donos da empresa que sua vida seria facilitada, na verdade a carga de trabalho tinha aumentado e muito.

"Um conselho amigo, Naruto-san. Largue seu trabalho e foque nos estudos. Você é jovem e ainda tem um futuro brilhante pela frente."

Naruto observou seu sensei sair de sala, suspirando. Seu sensei tinha razão, ele teria que pedir demissão. Mas talvez ele aguentasse mais um pouco.

* * *

**Clube de Ocultismo.**

Naruto estava sentado, comendo sua bento. Ao seu lado, estava Rias, observando-o.

"Entãa, está gostoso?" Rias perguntou, apreensiva.

Naruto sorriu. "Perfeito, Rias."

"Uuuh" Rias ficou com as sobrancelhas franzidas, encarando Naruto firmemente.

"Perfeito, Rias-neechan".

Com as sobrancelhas tremendo, sorriso amarelo, Naruto tinha cedido. Rias sempre fazia isso quando ele a chamava pelo nome, era constrangedor. Mas Naruto cedia facilmente, assim como sua Kaa-san o mimava com muitas coisas, Rias também o mimava. Ele não iria reclamar, mas ele tinha bom senso e limites. Olhando ao redor, só estava eles dois. Akeno, Kiba e Koneko tinham contratos para fazer. Naruto achava que isso era peculiar e legal. Era uma maneira de passar tempo.

"O que você acha da nova namorada do Issei?" Perguntou Rias, com as costas escorada no sofá.

"A anjo caído, certo?" Perguntou Naruto entre as mastigadas, olhando para Rias. "Seu plano é bem tenebroso, deixa-lo morrer para depois ressuscitá-lo..."

"Sim, demoníaco..." Rias sorriu, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

"Sabe, eu posso expulsá-los daqui para você." Naruto sugeriu, olhando para Rias, com pequenos pedaços de arroz pelas bochechas.

"Não, já falamos sobre isso. Você pode ser forte como Kaa-sama diz, mas ainda é humano. Não vou colocá-lo em risco." Rias cruzou os braços e encarou Naruto severamente.

Naruto só podia suspirar, ele não fazia ideia de onde Rias tirou a ideia que ele era frágil, que iria acabar se machucando. Iria demorar mil anos antes que um anjo caído desses conseguisse alcança-lo em termos de poder e habilidade, mas ele não discutiu. Rias era bem grandinha e poderia tomar suas próprias decisões.

"Ei, Naru..."

"Hm"

"Será se eu poderia ter um gosto?"

Naruto só podia olhar para Rias, antes de suspirar. Desde que Akeno tinha ensinado Rias como sugar a energia, ela tinha sido insistente nisso, mas ele sempre acabava cedendo. Realmente, ele não se importava, Rias parecia ser uma garota cheia de problemas, constrange-lo e mimá-lo talvez fosse o único escape que ela tinha, ele era compreensível com isso.

"Só um pouco, tá bom?"

Apontando seu dedo indicador para Rias, isso parecia fazê-la feliz já que sua expressão mudou pra um sorriso radiante. Naruto desviou um pouco o olhar quando Rias abocanhou seu dedo e começou a sugar sua energia, ele podia sentir seu chakra sendo drenado assim como a aura começando a diminuir, ele não se importava com isso, desde sua vida passada quando ele adquiriu o poder Yang para selar Kaguya, seu corpo entrou em sinergia com a energia da natureza, sua reserva de chakra era rapidamente abastecida, e na sua vida atual não era diferente.

Naruto realmente não sabia quanto tempo passou e Rias continuou chupando seu dedo, mas pela expressão dela, o rosto vermelho, as pernas juntas, a circunferência do mamilo bem evidente no uniforme da academia. Não demorou muito pra ela terminar, ele só limpou seu dedo na sua roupa, observando a expressão feliz de Rias.

"Delicioso como sempre, Naruto-kun!" Rias falou suavemente, sentindo mais leve, como se 300kgs tivessem sidos retirados de seus ombros.

"Qualquer coisa, Rias. Tenho que ir, se não vou chegar atrasado." Naruto levantou limpando o rosto e devolvendo a bento para Rias.

"Eu posso leva-lo, sabe. Tenho habilitação."

Naruto riu, era verdade. Rias tinha habilitação e uma coleção de carros. Mas ele educamente declinou a oferta, ele sempre ia de ônibus. Era seu tempo para pensar e refletir.

* * *

**21h Noite, Ruas de Kuoh.**

Naruto caminhou pelas ruas, sua mãe iria lhe brigar. Nem Venelana e nem Shuri tinham ido a empresa hoje, então, ao termino do expediente ele tinha tirado uma soneca, problema que ele dormiu demais.

Com a camisa social para fora da calça, o primeiro botão solto, Naruto carregou sua pasta com uma expressão cansada. Ele parecia um velho de 84 anos. Sua caminhada poderia ser tranquila, se não fosse a escuridão que se aproximava, mas ele continuou sua caminhada sem se importar.

O vento frio percorrendo a noite e seu cabelo vermelho sangue dançou com a brisa fria. Seu rosto adotando uma expressão mais séria, ele deu um passo para o lado, onde estava uma lâmina passou por ele.

Naruto tinha um olhar firme no seu rosto, observando o homem com capuz na sua frente, ele podia sentir a escuridão, nua e podre, com exceção da arma que emitia uma energia parecida com a dos anjos.

"Por quê você desviou? Agora vou ter que fazer da forma mais dolorosa, HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ"

A risada maníaca cortou o silêncio da noite, Naruto só podia continuar olhando, sem responder. O selo em seu braço brilhou, sua chokuto descendo pela manga. A quanto tempo ele não esperava a oportunidade de uma luta, simplesmente não fazia ideia. Apontando sua chokuto para o ser na sua frente e segurando sua pasta nas costas, Naruto tinha um sorriso sombrio no seu rosto, seus olhos antes azuis agora tinham uma cor dourada, a sombra vermelha ao redor dos olhos e o círculo vermelho na testa.

"Você fede a podre! Diga seu nome ou prefere ser enterrado como indigente?" o tom de voz mais grosso e rouco, Naruto continuou apontando sua chokuto.

"Eu sou Freed Sellzen e vim matar o cachorrinho do Clã Gremory."

.

* * *

Então, devo continuar?


	4. Chapter 4

**Aqui mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem. **

**Desculpe pelos erros de ortografia, nome e etcs. **

**Assim, tem uma cena de sexo, bem leve. Não sei escrever cenas de ação ou sexo.**

**Deixem comentários. Ficaria grato pelo feedback.****  
**

* * *

Naruto respirou fundo, podendo sentir tudo ao seu redor, cada ser vivo nessa cidade, incluindo a podridão de Freed Sellzen, ele era uma pessoa que precisa ser eliminado, esse mal tinha que ser eliminado antes que crescesse e causasse mais prolemas.

Não esperando por iniciativa, Naruto saltou realizando a primeira barra em direção a cabeça de Freed, ambas as laminas se encontraram, faísca iluminou a escuridão da rua. Naruto sorriu, Freed era rápido, mas ele era mais.

_"Kenjutsu, é uma técnica onde você tem de ser rápido e eficaz, não há movimentos extravagantes e desperdício de força." _

Naruto se lembrou das palavras de Sasuke em sua vida passada, Freed não era ruim com a lâmina, ele sabia onde Naruto estava atacando.

_"Naruto, Kenjutsu é uma técnica onde você tem de ser rápido e eficaz, não há desperdícios de movimentos. A lamina é como se fosse uma extensão do seu braço onde você apara o golpe e no mesmo instante você deve retaliar."_

Naruto absorveu cada palavra de sua mãe, ambos tinham razão e ele aprendeu e treinou todos os dias, Freed não era ruim com uma lâmina, mas não era bom o suficiente para lutar contra um shinobi. Freed era extravagante com os movimentos, saltando ao seu redor e tentando cortá-lo, do mesmo jeito ele desviou cada investida, faíscas continuaram sair em cada encontro das lâminas.

Freed era veloz e tinha força, mas Naruto tinha mais força e era mais rápido, para provar seu ponto de vista. Naruto esperou, ele observou como Freed se preparou para saltar, a primeira estocada veio, ele virou sua lâmina e aparou a estocada, ele não utilizou a lâmina e sim seu pé. O chute conectando no estômago de Freed o tirou do chão.

_"Te peguei!" _

Sua chokuto estocou e perfurou o peito de Freed. Naruto sorriu, vendo Freed ser jogado para trás com seu golpe. Uma poça de sangue começou a se formar embaixo do exorcista.

"Hâ? Não vai me dizer que isso é tudo? Eu só perfurei um dos lobos do seu pulmão, você tem um pouco de tempo antes de ficar encharcado de sangue..." Naruto zombou com sorriso de escárnio.

Freed não sabia o que tinha acontecido, ele era veloz e eficiente, mas cada golpe seu e manobra havia sido bloqueada pelo ruivo a sua frente, ele tinha a aura de um homem santo, ou seja, violência e ira estavam longe. Mas tudo se provou o contrário, uma hora pra outra ele a energia havia desaparecido, mesmo estando na sua frente ele não conseguia senti-lo. Então o golpe veio e doeu.

O gosto de sangue na sua boca, a dor percorrendo seu peito a cada respiração. O arrepio percorreu por toda sua espinha, o sorriso sanguinário surgiu no rosto de Freed Sellzen.

"HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ! Essa dor... eu sinto como se fosse gozar. Me dê mais que talvez eu faça da sua morte mais rápida. HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ" Freed tinha um olhar enlouquecido, o sangue escorrendo pela sua boca, sua camisa manchada com sangue.

Naruto não perdeu tempo, ele botou sua força na chokuto, realizando corte vertical sua lâmina encontrou novamente com a de Freed. Dessa vez Naruto não deixou o exorcista sair de lá, ele aumentou sua força, exercendo pressão nos braços e ombros do exorcista. Olhos dourados de Naruto encontraram o olhar enlouquecido de Freed.

"Eu vou te dar mais".

Chakra percorreu pela chokuto, relâmpago percorreu toda lâmina, Naruto aumentou sua força e observou como facilmente a lâmina começou a atravessar a espada do Padre. Se a lâmina passa, Freed seria dividido ao meio.

Freed sentiu a pressão em seus ombros e braços, a força que o cachorro dos Gremory exercia a lâmina, ele planejava novamente circular e fugir. Talvez ele tenha mastigado mais do que consegue engolir. Ele não tinha muito o que fazer, o relâmpago na lamina estava atravessando sua espada como se fosse manteiga. Colocando a mão no seu bolso, ele tirou uma pequena bolsa, era uma bolsa que iria abrir um portal em que ele poderia fugir.

Largando a lâmina, com seu último suspiro Freed rolou para o lado e observou como a lâmina do Naruto cortou a sua espada e atravessou o asfalto como se fosse nada, ele sorriu. Concentrando sua última energia, ele correu em linha reta para longe do ruivo, olhando para trás para ver se estava longe o suficiente para jogar a bolsa e abrir o portal.

Talvez, se Freed estivesse olhando para frente ele poderia fugir e se recuperar para uma segunda vez, mas ele nunca viu outra chokuto atravessando seu coração.

Olhando para baixo onde a lâmina estava, Freed cuspiu mais sangue, olhando para cima ele viu o kimono vermelho, a abertura no meio mostrando as bandagens que circulavam o busto, os longos cabelos ruivos, e assim como o cachorro gremory, a pessoa tinha os olhos dourados, com as sombras vermelhas e o círculo vermelho na testa. Sentindo seu corpo esquenta, ele observou como a lâmina tinha uma luz suave no tom de azul. Ele sentiu como a lâmina foi retirada de seu peito e seu pescoço foi separado de seu corpo, e tudo que ele passou a enxergar foi seu corpo a um metro de distância.

Naruto observou a fuga do exorcista, ele não tinha com o que se preocupar. Vendo como sua mãe já estava esperando pelo padre do outro lado, estúpido se estivesse olhando para frente talvez ele tivesse alguma chance de fuga. Ele observou como sua Kaa-san decepou a cabeça do e louco.

"Naruto."

Virando a cabeça para trás, ele viu que Venelana e Shuri também estava lá. Naruto suspirou, ele esperava por uma luta em que poderia utilizar todo seu poder, mas tinha sido decepcionante, tudo que Freed fez foi gritar e balançar a espada ao redor.

"Você estava atrasado, então pensei que estivesse com problemas."

Naruto olhou para sua Kaasan a sua frente, ele somente assentiu em afirmação. Ele não era louco de falar pra Kushina que estava procurando por uma luta, algo pra tirar a tensão e extresse, sua mãe nunca mais iria deixa-lo em paz.

"Ele me atacou, eu já ia mata-lo com rapidez. Mas você já fez o serviço, obrigado Kaa-san!" Naruto disse suavemente.

"Então você realmente é forte, Na-ru-to-chan!" Shuri foi até o jovem ruivo e balançou o cabelo.

"Acho que devemos apagar o vestígio do que aconteceu aqui, não?"

Venelana sorriu, caminhando dando bastante ênfase no balanço dos quadris, passando por Naruto e Kushina. Ela colocou uma mão na frente da outra, como se estivesse segurando uma bola.

Shuri, Naruto e Kushina observaram o círculo negro que apareceu ao redor do corpo de Freed, foi questão de segundos onde o corpo foi desintegrado a nada, era como se nunca estivesse ali.

"Então esse é o poder do Clã Bael que Rias tanto fala?!" Naruto olhou impressionado. "Legal"

"Sim, legal!" Venelana deu um pulo para o lado do jovem, pegando na sua mão direita. "Você e sua Kaasan parecem muito legal também com essas marcas vermelhas e os olhos dourados."

"Sim, Naruto-chan." Shuri sorriu e pulou para o outro lado do jovem, pegando na mão esquerda.

Uma veia saltou na testa de Kushina, suas sobrancelhas tremendo. _"Quem essas vadias pensam que são para ficar tão próxima do meu naru-kun?!" _

"Devemos ir, temos muito o que conversar." Kushina praticamente ordenou, olhando com uma expressão zangada para seu filho e as duas mulheres ao seu redor.

* * *

**Dia seguinte – Kuoh Academy**

Naruto suspirou, com o queixo apoiado nas mãos ele fingiu ouvir tudo que o professor de história estava explicando, sua mente estava longe do conteúdo explicado em sala.

_"Você deveria ter terminado logo, não havia necessidade de senjutsu". _

_"Não foi assim que eu te ensinei". _

_"Qualquer ser nesse planeta poderia senti-lo, você sabe o quanto isso é periogoso?" _

_"Era só desmembrá-lo e usar dar um fim ao corpo, mas não, você tinha que brincar..." _

Suspirar e abaixar a cabeça era a única coisa que Naruto poderia fazer, sua mãe ficou até tarde da noite chamando sua atenção por conta do exorcista, ele só queria testar o exorcista e saber se era tudo aquilo que sua mãe tinha dito. Pelo menos a situação do seu estágio na empresa da Venelana tinha sido resolvido, sua mãe tinha concordado em assumir a empresa, então ela iria passar por um período de treinamento e ele poderia se concentrar em ser um estudante normal, não tão normal e melhorar suas notas.

**"Venelana, Shuri e sua mãe estão liberando muitos ferômonios quando estão ao seu redor. Acho que estão no cio." **

Naruto franziu a testa, agora se vendo sentado em frente a uma raposa enorme, ele pensou no que Kurama tinha falado. Ele não era alheio, ele também poderia sentir o cheiro.

"Não sei o que fazer a respeito, é minha Kaasan, mãe da Akeno e a viúva do meu falecido pai. Acho que só deve ser o período fértil, toda as mulheres tem isso não?"

**"Não sei, em nossa época isso não seria um empecilho, casamentos eram comuns entre família."** Kurama tinha a mão sobre o queixo, deitado com as caudas balançando de um lado para outro.

"Sim, mas esses são outros tempos. Pode ser somente o período, vamos ver no que vai dar. Se minha Kaasan tem sentimentos eu irei assumir a responsabilidade, eu a amo e faria qualquer coisa por ela." Naruto tinha uma expressão séria no seu rosto.

**"Hm, que seja. Eu só quero lutar com pessoas fortes e ganhar a hierarquia."** Kurama com suas patas humanas coçou uma das caudas.

"Provavelmente ganharíamos a maioria das lutas. Os seres dessa era são muito levianos por conta do poder. Não são astutos e desprezam os humanos." Naruto analisou com o pouco de informação que tinha. Sua mãe sempre tinha lhe falado sobre os Deuses. Eles eram arrogantes, prepotentes, narcisistas e subestimavam demais os humanos.

**"A fé, mesmo que seja mínima. Mantém a hierarquia desses Deuses, mas selar todos e ganhar a hierarquia não será fácil, no momento que um deles for derrotado, todos os olhos estarão voltados para nós..."** Kurama analisou a situação junto com Naruto, agora sentado com os braços cruzados.

"Sim, eu não gosto desses seres, eles humilham os humanos, matam, estupram e não sofrem nenhuma consequência. Precisamos de um jeito de tirar aquilo que eles mais amam."

**"E o que seria isso?"**

Naruto sorriu suavemente para seu grande amigo.

"A imortalidade".

* * *

**Kuoh Academy - Clube de Ocultimso.**

Naruto estava deitado no sofá do clube, descansar após a manhã desgastante de estudos. Seu descanso poderia ser melhor, no clube todos estavam conversando, mas um barulho de chute e socos em um grande saco cortavam o ar, justamente porque do outro lado, Koneko chutava e socava o grande saco de areia.

Todos sempre foram gentis com ele, então, não havia tantas reclamações. Naruto viu Rias que estava atrás da escrivaninha fazendo algum tipo de anotação, Akeno ao lado também fazendo anotações, Kiba estava lendo algum livro estranho, ele não conseguia ver o que estava escrito na capa, e Koneko... Koneko estava chutando e socando o saco com várias alternações, era bom, mas ela ainda tinha os movimentos muitos duros e faltava postura pra completar os movimentos.

Naruto passou as mãos pelos cabelos vermelhos, e foi até Koneko, observando toda a sequência de kickboxing que ela usava.

"Koneko-san."

"Hm. Calma ai Naruto-senpai." Koneko tinha um olhar concentrado, era seu momento de treinar, ência de kickboxing que ela usava.

"Koneko-san."

"Hm. Calma ai Naruto-senpai." Koneko tinha um olhar concentrado, era seu momento de treinar, Rias não se importava então ela colocou o grande saco de treino na sala do clube, sinceramente, ela adorou sua personalização do saco, no topo tinha um desenho de palito que dizia 'Issei Hyoudou'. Ela odiava pervertidos, colocando toda sua força no último chute ela atingiu o topo onde ficava o desenho.

"Bom chute" Naruto elogiou.

"Odeio pervertidos, é frustrante que eu tenha que vigiá-lo" Koneko lamentou, uma nuvem apareceu em sua cabeça enquanto ela ficava agachada com um olhar triste no rosto.

"Não seja assim, Koneko-san." Naruto riu, realmente deve ser torturante ter de vigiar Issei.

"Eu não quero." A expressão triste ainda predominante no rosto de Koneko.

"Então você gosta de Kickboxing? Hm..." Naruto não sabia como passar dicas sem parecer arrogante ou sem parecer um intrometido.

"Sim, você gosta também Senpai?" Koneko respondeu a pergunta somente por educação, afinal, Naruto era humano e ela tinha sido treinada pela torre do irmão de Rias.

"Sei uma ou duas coisas, Kaasan gosta muito de MMA. Então ela me ensinou alguma duas coisas, tipo... sua postura é muito rígida e seus golpes não tem muita força." Naruto analisou e terminou coçando atrás de sua cabeça.

Mas o final de frase chamou a atenção de todos, 'falta de força' Koneko era uma torre, força era o que ela tinha de sobra. Mas Naruto foi totalmente alheio, colocando a mão no queixo, ele continuou. "Quando lutamos boxe, temos de ter postura firme, mas ao mesmo tempo, temos de ter gingado, é quando aplicamos um golpe, não é só um golpe, você deve colocar o seu peso no golpe, isso praticamente iria duplicar o poder por trás do golpe."

Pra provar seu ponto, Naruto tinha ficado de frente pro saco, a postura de boxeador, com a mão esquerda próxima ao queixo seguida da mão direita, ele respirou fundo, antes de começar a fintar, o jab e direto entrando em sequência, enquanto seus pés o fazia circular ao redor do saco, ele acrescentou cruzado e gancho, iniciando uma sequência de fintas ao redor do saco. Respirando fundo, ele jogou o cruzado, seu punho parando próximo ao saco. A maior surpresa foi o vento jogando alguns papeis ao redor da sala.

"Nunca devemos só ficar parado, temos de circular o adversário e bater em seus pontos vitais. Você deve colocar o peso de seu corpo em cada golpe, o chute, assim como joelhada e cotovelada, só transformam sua sequência de golpes mais imprevisíveis."

Naruto novamente começou a circular o saco, realizando a sequência dessa vez com cotovelada e joelhadas, além de chutes baixos, procurando terminar logo, Naruto deu um chute passando por baixo do saco, continuando o giro acertando o topo do saco com a canela, foi o suficiente pra rasgar o saco.

"Você não chute pra afastar, você chute pra finalizar o oponente".

"Legal" Koneko tinha um olhar arregalado, ela acreditava que Naruto era um humano que não sabia artes marciais. Assim como Kiba, Akeno e Rias olhavam espantados com a explicação e demonstração.

Naruto deu um sorriso sem graça, antes de olhar a bagunça que sua demonstração tinha feito, um monte de areia estava pelo chão. Suspirando ele iria arrumar, ele não deixaria isso para o pobre do zelador do prédio.

* * *

Fim de tarde, Naruto já tinha terminado de limpar e fez suas atividades escolares. Sua Kaasan iria ficar até tarde com Venelana. Somente o barulho de caneta no papel, ele e Rias na sala, os outros membros tinham seus afazeres com contratos. A presença de Rias não era algo maléfico, ela era gentil e o tratava bem, em troca ele a tratava do mesmo jeito.

"Então você sabe uma ou duas coisas sobre artes marciais, hm?!" Rias quebrou o silêncio agradável.

"Sim, Kaasan me treinou desde jovem..." Naruto continuou rabiscando algumas anotações.

"Hm, Kaa-sama me disse mesmo que você não é tão indefeso quanto parece." Rias terminou suas anotações indo sentar ao lado de Naruto.

"Você deveria escutá-la. Eu sei me proteger, não preciso que Akeno, Kiba ou Koneko me acompanhem até em casa." Naruto terminou suas anotações, dobrando seu caderno e guardando em sua mochila.

"Eu tenho que te proteger, você é meu irmãozinho. Podemos não ser próximos, mas é isso que os irmãos mais velhos fazem... eles protegem os mais novos."

Rias tinha um olhar sério, sua última frase tinha saído quase um sussurro. A verdade era que ela é muito amargurada com o seu irmão e a situação de seu contrato de casamento, seu irmão mais velho tinha o poder de terminar o seu casamento arranjado com uma simples palavra, mas ele preferia magoá-la e dificultar o máximo possível. Quem se importa com o que os outros clãs vão pensar...

"Você chupa meu dedo e depois fala que não somos tão próximos... isso machuca Rias." Naruto tinha um sorriso brincalhão em seu rosto.

AS bochechas de Rias assumiram um tom vermelho que deixava seu cabelo com inveja. "Não é assim, Naruto. Você sabe o que eu quis dizer..."

"Sim, sim..." Naruto riu, antes de olhar pela janela, essa é uma das poucas vezes que ele fica com Rias sozinho.

Naruto encostou a cabeça no sofá, talvez ele tirasse um cochilo até o horário de ir pra casa, ele não queria chegar lá e ficar esperando pela sua Kaasan, ele queria chegar ao mesmo tempo que ela. Demorou um pouco, mas Naruto notou Rias encarando-o fixamente.

"O que foi?"

"Você sabe..." Rias tinha um tom de rosa nas bochechas.

Naruto sabia o que era, Rias queria um pouco de sua energia. Naruto realmente não ligava, então ele deu sua mão para Rias, somente observando em como ela se aconchegou em seu lado, antes de começar a chupar seu dedo indicador.

O tom de vermelho assumindo sua bochecha, Naruto riu sem graça. Rias chupava seu dedo movendo a cabeça pra cima e pra baixo, parecia quase como se ela estivesse chupando outra coisa, mas ele sentia sua energia drenada pela demônio do seu lado.

Suas bochechas tomaram uma cor mais vermelha ao notar que Rias tinha colocado a mão na parte interna da sua coxa, bem próxima a sua área privada. Naruto virou o rosto, fingindo não notar. Pegando seu celular com a mão esquerda, ele fingiu passar pelas mensagens.

Naruto poderia ter continuado fingindo alheio ao que estava acontecendo, mas agora Rias estava chupando seu dedo enquanto acariciava sua área privada, ele olhou para ter certeza do que estava vendo, mas seu olhar só encontrou os olhos azuis de Rias, ela tinha os tons vermelhos na bochechas, ele viu como Rias não desviou o olhar, enquanto lentamente chupava seu dedo até o final e retirava lentamente, um fio de saliva conectando o dedo e a boca de Rias.

"Eu posso?" Rias estava muito excitada, a energia nua e crua que ela sugou, ela queria mais. Demônios eram atraídos pelo poder, e seu irmão mais novo estava bem na sua frente, ela o teria.

"Oi, Kurama. Você viu o que eu tô vendo?"

**"Você sabe o que fazer, eu vou dormir. Não quero ver essas coisas nojentas que vocês humanos fazem... hunf."**

Naruto olhou para Rias e acenou positivamente, observando como ela desabotoou sua calça e abaixou um pouco junto com sua samba canção de sapo, o suficiente pro seu pau para fora. Naruto não iria negar, ele estava excitado e se ele não estivesse enganado, iria receber o primeiro boquete da sua vida passada e atual.

Rias viu o aceno positivo e não perdeu tempo em colocar o pau de seu irmão mais novo para fora, ela segurou o membro em suas mãos, era quente... podendo notar o pedaço de carne longo com uma pequena curvatura para cima, seu indicador não tocava o polegar ao fechar a mão ao redor, as veias ao redor, ela puxou a pele para baixo, fazendo com que o apêndice do membro ficasse mais evidente, ela nunca tinha visto um pau cara a cara, somente em seus mangás hentais, sem perder tempo ela abocanhou, ela não poderia dizer que gosto era, prq seu corpo foi encharcado por uma cachoeira de energia pura, ela não perdeu tempo, levantando a cabeça e abaixando com o membro na boca, ela chupou e sugou o máximo de energia que conseguia, era simplesmente... gostoso.

Naruto sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, uma hora Rias abocanhou seu pau e na outra ela começou a sugar, ele olhou para ver metade de seu pau sumir na boca de Rias, era estranho, mas gostoso. A sensação úmida e apertada, a língua roçando no corpo de seu membro, o arrepio que começou a percorrer sua espinha e a sensação de sua energia ser sugada, mas isso era diferente, era uma quantidade significativa que ela estava sugando. Suas bochechas vermelhas, ele empurrou seu quadril para cima, observando seu pau sumir na boca de Rias, ele achava que ela iria tossir e parar, mas ele observou Rias simplesmente continuar chupando seu pau. Não ligando ele entrou num ritmo, movimento seu quadril para cima toda vez que Rias abaixava a cabeça.

"Rias..."

Naruto não sabia que estava segurando um gemido, o sussurro com o nome de sua irmã mais velha. Suas foram rapidamente para os peitos de Rias, acariciando e tateando por cima da blusa. Rias não parava de chupar seu pau nem pra lamber, e ele não parava de manter o rimo do seu quadril em cada movimento de cabeça de Rias, ele iria gozar.

"Rias... eu acho que vou gozar."

"Espere, por favor." Rias tinha finalmente tirado o pau da boca. Saliva escorrendo pelo canto da boca, ela olhou para seu irmão mais novo. Ela estava muito excitada para voltar atrás.

Sentando no sofá, Rias abriu as pernas para seu irmão mais novo, ela afastou a calcinha para o lado, mostrando seu bichano, molhado, os lábios rosadas em volta de pelos ruivos.

"Mete aqui".

Naruto também estava excitado, ele ficou entre as pernas de Rias, alinhando seu pau ele empurrou lentamente, encontrando uma barreira.

"Assim como eu ela é virgem também..." Naruto olhou pro rosto rosada de Rias.

Sem esperar muito, Naruto empurrou, sem muita resistência seu pau dividiu os lábios da vagina de Rias. Sentindo o bichano de Rias abraçar seu pau, Naruto foi atingido por milhões de sensações novas.

_"Então é assim estar numa vagina... Eu... Eu amo essa sensação" _

Naruto sorriu, antes de começar a empurrar seu quadril até o final, pelos ruivos se encontrando com pelos ruivos, ele observou seu pau sumir a cada estocada na vagina de Rias.

A única resposta de Rias era gemer, sua vagina estava tão molhada que perder sua virgindade foi menos doloroso do que ela imaginou, e agora, ela sentiu a cachoeira de energia vindo de fora para dentro pelo seu ventre, ela podia sentir o pau do Naruto bater em seu ventre, o arrepio percorria por toda sua espinha, então era assim ter o pau do Naruto dentro dela...

_"Eu amo essa sensação..."_ Rias sorriu suavemente pro ruivo a sua frente.

Naruto continuou estocando seu pau, sem fazer uma pausa, ele observava os peitos de Rias irem pra cima e pra baixo a cada estocada, ele podia ouvir os gemidos ofegantes de Rias, o rosto dela tinha deixado de estar corado, uma expressão mais sensual tinha tomado conta, ele podia observar como ela mordia os lábios a cada estocada, o sorriso suave quando ela olhava para toda vez que seu pau sumia dentro da vagina.

"Argh... Rias..." Naruto gemeu, sentindo a vagina de Rias contrair e apertar seu pau. Ele não sabia se foi intencional ou não, mas foi gostoso.

Empurrando com um pouco mais de intensidade, Naruto olhou para Rias, palavras não eram preciso ser ditas para o que iria acontecer. Naruto empurrou seu pau todo na vagina de Rias, sem tirar, enquanto seu esperma começava a pintar as paredes internas do útero de Rias, os músculos da sua coxa se apertaram, enquanto seu pau era espremido pela vagina de Rias. Ele só podia observar Rias brilhar como se fosse banhada pela lua.

Rias sabia que ele iria gozar dentro dela, ela sentiu-o enterrar-se dentro dela e gozar, seu corpo foi atingido por milhões de sensações, era como se ela pudesse desintegrar todo um continente com um toque, ela sentiu suas coxas contrair e era como se fosse soltar seu poder da destruição pelo ventre. Ela tinha gozado, ao mesmo tempo ela se sentia extremamente poderosa.

Naruto retirou seu pau da vagina de Rias, e observou o bichano inchado e molhado. Permanecendo de joelhos entre as pernas dela, observando ela com os olhos fechados e ofegantes, a testa molhada, com alguns fios ruivos grudados pela bochecha.

"Foi minha primeira vez..." Naruto disse suavemente.

"A minha também..." Rias finalmente abriu os olhos, sorrindo suavemente.

"Rias, eu gozei dentro... você não vai engravidar? Não precisade remédios?" Naruto finalmente tomou consciência do que eles tinham feito, uma expressão preocupada tomou conta de seu rosto.

"Não se preocupe, está tudo bem." Rias agora tinha um olhar preocupado em direção a Naruto, mas por motivos diferentes. "Naruto... Preciso que você me prometa coisa..."

Naruto olhou preocupado, o tom de voz dela não negava. Eles tinham feito besteira.

"Qualquer coisa."

"Você não pode contar pra ninguém o que aconteceu aqui, por favor."

Naruto somente balançou a cabeça em afirmativo. Mas rias continuou.

"Não é que eu tenha vergonha... Mas se descobrirem você irá correr muito perigo." A voz de Rias tinha acabado de começar a tremer, por sua culpa, Naruto iria ser empurrado para a confusão que era sua vida no submundo.

"Tudo bem, Rias. Você não precisa se preocupar..." Naruto usou o tom de voz mais gentil que conseguiu, indo ao banheiro ele pegou alguns papeis limpando seu pau antes de passar para Rias limpar a própria bagunça.

Sem olhar um pro outro, ambos terminaram de limpar, mas Naruto tinha um problema, sua nova ereção era evidente na sua calça.

Rias riu suavemente, achando a situação engraçada. "Você não parece satisfeito, posso ajudar de novo."

Naruto olhou envergonhado, a mão coçando sua nuca. "Não precisa se preocupar, tenho a impressão que fizemos uma grande besteira..."

Rias suspirou e respirou fundo. "Não é isso Naruto... minha família tem um contrato de casamento com a família Phenex... Eu devo me casar com um demônio com o nome de Riser Phenex. Se o que aconteceu aqui sair, ele vai querer mata-lo. Me desculpe, Naruto."

Naruto botou a mão no queixo, uma expressão pensativa no rosto. "Bem... isso dificulta as coisas."

"Eu vou resolver isso... só... será o nosso segredinho sujo." Rias sorriu, as asas de demônios e a cauda apareceram atrás dela.

Naruto assentiu, olhando admirado para as asas. Ele nunca tinha visto umas tão de perto.

"Se você manter segredo, podemos fazer outras vezes." Para provar seu ponto, Rias abriu as pernas, com a calcinha ainda afastada ela mostrou seu bichano inchado e com os indícios ainda de uso.

"Eu adoraria, Rias."

* * *

**Gremory Enterprise**

No escritório na administração do prédio, estavam Venelana, Kushina e Shuri repassando planilhas, enquanto Venelana explicava a estrutura organizacional dentro da empresa. A explicação poderia continuar, se não fosse pela fumaça escura saindo do torso da mão de Kushina e a pulseira de Venelana desfazendo em pó.

"O que está acontecendo?" Shuri perguntou, preocupada.

Kushina olhou para o torso da mão com os olhos arregalados, segurando a respiração sem acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Olhando para pulseira em pó de Venelana, ela olhou firmemente.

"Imagino que a sua pulseira em pó, tenha o mesmo significado que o símbolo no torso da minha mão?" Kushina perguntou, dando um olhar acusador a Venelana.

"Bem, isso vai dificultar as coisas." Venelana tirou uma garrafa de sakê da gaveta no escritório, antes de passar uma xícara para Kushina e Shuri.

"Eu ainda não sei o que está acontecendo, alguém pode falar algo..." Shuri continuou olhando preocupada.

"O que aconteceu, é que Rias seduziu meu bebê e tirou sua virgindade." Kushina acusou, tomando um grande gole do sakê. "Inaceitável".

"Não acredito que Rias conseguiu chegar primeiro do que eu..." Venelana lamentou.

"O quê? Pensei que Akeno iria chegar primeiro." Shuri aproveitou pra tomar um gole do sakê.

"O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? Naruto é uma criança e com responsabilidades com nosso clã!" Kushina olhou para as duas, cruzando os braços sob os seios.

"Rias também é uma criança com responsabilidades... Esses dois tornaram tudo mais dificultoso." Venelana explicou suavemente.

Kushina suspirou, esfregando as temporas, claramente chateada. Seu filho só tinha que manter o pau dentro da cueca e evitar contato sexual até que ela explicasse tudo, mas ele tinha que ir na sede e enfiar seu pau logo na herdeira do clã Gremory.

"Antes de Zeoticos morrer, ele assinou um contrato de casamento em que o herdeiro do clã Gremory iria casar com o mais jovem herdeiro do clã Phenex. Ela deveria permanecer virgem até o dia do casamento..." Venelana continuou explicando para Kushina.

Shuri observando por fora, colocou a mão no queixo. Observando a conversa, ela analisou a situação. "Bem... não sei se vocês perceberam, mas é bem mais complicado do que parece. Se Naruto é filho de Zeóticus e mais jovem que Rias. E pelas informações colhidas, o clã Phenex tem uma jovem do sexo feminino... A responsabilidade do contrato cairia sobre Naruto-kun?"

Shuri tinha um olhar vitorioso no rosto, um sorriso de orelha a orelha, os braços cruzados sob o grande busto.

_'Akeno-chan ficará tão feliz do quão inteligente sua kaa-san se tornou a respeito do mundo sobrenatural'_

As divagações de Shuri terminaram após notar o silêncio ensurdecedor na sala, era possível escutar uma agulha caindo na sala ao lado.

"Hã? O que foi?" Shuri perguntou confusa.

Kushina olhou escandalosa para Shuri, isso nunca tinha passado pela sua cabeça. Na verdade, nunca iria passar, porque ela não fazia ideia sobre o contrato do Clã Gremory e Phenex. Somente sob seu cadáver que os demônios iriam tirar seu bebê, ela mataria todos antes que eles pudessem falar 'sangue-puro'.

"Bem, merda." Venelana e Kushina falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Continue.


End file.
